Make Up with Me
by NinjaLink
Summary: AU Kagura, an under-paid cosmetologist who works in the beauty store called In an Osyter Shell, where she makes every 'woman' look beautiful in their own way. Life is average and dim until one unexpected customer comes along and turns her world upside-down.
1. Eye Lash Bash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. Nope, nope!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Eye Lash Bash**_

Beauty is only skin-deep, or so the saying goes. Only 'ugly' people said that; those who are beautiful never expressed that quote before. They were too...proud to confess their flaws. But not all people did or thought that though. Some people who looked 'decent' or even just 'pretty' had the opportunity to go to beauty shops to become 'beautiful'. However, it just depended on how you would define beauty, whether on the inside or outside. Two women and a man at the surrounding counter were cosmetologist, working in the beauty shop called **In an Oyster Shell** of the Shikon Mega-Mall. One of the three employees was attending to a talkative customer while the other two were busy placing supplies on the shelves. The woman with red irises was stacking lipstick shafts before witnessing a mess on the counter. She grumbled, feeling slightly disgusted at the sight.

"Kagome! You forgot to put away the eye shadow away again!" The woman called out to her co-worker who was hanging perfume samples on the shelves. The young woman with raven hair looked over at her with guileless eyes.

"Oh! Oops." She giggled feeling embarrassed, "I did it again. Sorry about that, Kagura." The red-eyed woman, Kagura, watched Kagome trot over to clean the mess. She rolled her lovely eyes and continued her work.

"I swear Kagome, one day I'll be doing something important and end up in your mess." Kagura said, "What if some hot-shot came in just this moment to check up on things? Especially Kikyo. You know how much trouble we would be in?" Kagome frowned as Kagura huffed.

"I said I was sorry, Kagura. I already, well almost, got everything here done." She had stacked the last lipstick on top of its' brethren, "See? All done!" Kagome smiled cheerfully; Kagura just smirked. Suddenly a gasping moan came among them.

"Uh hey, Jakotsu."

"Ugh Kami, I thought that woman would have never shut up." He huffed, "And I thought her lungs would have collapsed by now from all the talking and cigarettes she had smoked." He rested his elbows on the edge of the counter.

"She's a regular, Jakotsu. You're used to her now, aren't you?" Kagome asked. He pouted his bottom lip and raised a brow.

"Heh, with that color of lip liner? I don't think so, sweetheart." Kagura laughed at his remark.

The store was quiet and pleasantly not busy for the rest of the morning. There were few customers coming and going, but none that hung around more than twenty minutes. For being inside a mega-mall, not many people walked to their section of the mall because the clothing stores nearby were elderly women's' clothing and a badly kept pawn store. The food court and other variety of stores were on the other side of the Shikon Mega-Mall. Jakotsu and Kagome took shifts on storing supplies to and from the storage room. Kagura lazily hung around the counter posing as the cashier, twirling a stick of eyeliner between her fingers. Time was slow, but there was no hurry to head home. At least for Kagura's situation that is. At home it was anything but a home. Kagura looked out with weary eyes towards the windows that led to their section out to a strip mall across the street.

There was a boy peaking through the glass window. He was standing on his tiptoes and wearing a yellow backpack. Kagura gave him a quirk eyebrow.

"Gees, is it already three now?" Kagura asked herself and then watched the little boy run into the store, "Hey! What did I say about running in the store, Souta?" He stopped in front of Kagura at the counter.

"Sorry about that, Miss Kagura. Is my sister around?" Souta asked her. Kagura pointed with her thumb towards the storage room.

"Yeah, she's in the back room. She'll be out of there soon though, I'm sure. Is Kanna still over at the Care Center?" Souta shook his head.

"No, she got picked up right away. She told me to tell you that dinner will be ready at six when you get home." Kagura sighed and nodded. The Child Care Center that was across the street provided special support to children with childhood problems, etc. An example is Souta, who has ADHD and for Kanna, Kagura's younger sister, had emotional problems; she didn't have any emotions to start with.

"Thanks kid. I'm once again thankful that I work 'til five today." The thought of going home already made Kagura's spine quiver. When Kagura had to work pass one o' clock, her...father had to go pick up Kanna. Otherwise, Kagura and Kanna walked home in the evening since their family only had one vehicle. In the morning when Kagura had to work, she'd walk Kanna to the Child Care Center and then off to the mall. Unexpectedly Kagome came walking over to Souta and Kagura.

"Hey little bro! How was your day?" Souta smiled.

"It was okay. Kanna and I made a tower out of Lego's and Kohaku fell in the sand again." Kagome and Kagura chuckled; Kohaku was Souta's best friend since kindergarten.

"Sounds like a party. Too bad I wasn't there." Kagura sarcastically said. Kagome just smiled at her.

"So sis, are you done working yet or do I have to wait again?"

"I get off at one-thirty today, but if Sango gets here soon or there's no more customers in ten minutes, we can go." Kagome explained. Souta took a seat on one of the chairs women would sit on when they got a make over.

"Hey Souta cutie! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Jakotsu greeted while carrying a storage box of tampons. Souta cringed a little.

"Uh, hello Jakotsu." Souta turned to his sister and whispered, "He scares me." Jakotsu smiled deviously at Kagome's brother and then to Kagura, "So when is Sango getting here? She'll be late again if she don't get her ass here soon."

"I haven't seen her yet. Just give her a little more time." Kagura implied. Kagome was beginning to feel giddy as her shift was close to an end. Immediately, Souta asked Kagome to go play in the mall's arcade. Kagome, at first protested to the idea, but caved in and let him go. Souta ran off excitedly. Kagome had looked out the glass windows every few seconds.

"Hmmm, so far no customers." Kagome stated, "Well, I better get-"

The glass door that Souta came through swung open.

"Damn it!" Kagome swear; Kagura laughed.

"Better luck next time." Kagura told her while Jakotsu laughed. All three of them looked over at the customer; he definitely...wasn't a regular. He was tall, handsome, and dressed extremely nice in slacks and a white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled beneath his elbows. His hair was long and silver and his face had symbolic marks, like a crescent moon on his forehead and violet stripes over his cheeks. His facial expression was apparently less than enthused; it was stoic, almost cold.

"Ooh! Let me take this one, girls!" Jakotsu casually began walking towards the man. Kagura and Kagome, curious, took notice of the customer's facade; Kagome leaned close to Kagura and whispered in her ear, "Do you think he's...?"

"Pffft, I doubt it. He's too...plain to be gay." Kagome snorted.

_He does look very handsome though_, Kagura thought. The women remained quiet to hear Jakotsu.

"Good afternoon, sir! Welcome to **In an Oyster Shell**, how may I help you?" Jakotsu smiled with a delightful tone. The silver-haired man stared down at him. Jakotsu continued, "If you're here for cologne, it's on the shelves with those lovely women over there. But if you're looking for men's' clothes, you'll have to-"

"I'm here for a facial make over."

That…shocked everyone. Even Jakotsu.

"You're...you're not serious, are you?" With Jakotsu's wide eyes staring at him, he made it clear he was serious.

"Oh, my Kami, he's ga-hmph!" Kagura muffled Kagome's mouth while trying to hold back her own laughter. Jakotsu faintly smiled.

"Oh my, well ummm...then come with me and I'll set you up." Jakotsu turned around, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Jakotsu looked back.

"I prefer," He eyed over to the girls, "a woman to do it, thank you." Inside his head, Jakotsu was swearing fiercely while feeling offended, but...

"I'll pay you and the girl if that suits you, of course." He said; Jakotsu quickly smiled his anger away.

"Okay, sir!" Jakotsu snapped his fingers, "Kagome you're up!" Kagome gulped while Kagura laughed. The man followed Jakotsu until he sat down on one of the chairs. Kagura shoved a make-up palette and tools to Kagome.

"Good luck!" Kagura pushed her towards the man. Kagome was awestruck; the man just glared at her, as though his patience was growing thinner.

"Ummm, sir," He lifted an eyebrow. Kagura and Jakotsu hid around the shelves, spying on them. "I'm afraid I can't uh, do much to make you look...you know."

"Just make me look like I **am** wearing make up. Make it fast and easy to wash off later." He ordered; Kagome gulped again. Kagura snarled her upper lip.

"Gees, talk about rude and impatient."

"Kagura, not so loud!" Jakotsu warned. While Kagome proceeded to do the man's make up, Jakotsu and Kagura were busy watching them.

"So why does he have all those stripes and stuff anyway?" Jakotsu asked Kagura quietly. Kagura smirked, seeing Kagome 'accidently' trying to swear the man's stripes away. They remained looking untouched.

"Hell, I wouldn't know. But I **do** have an idea."

"And what would that be?" Her eyes softened.

"...Maybe...maybe he's born with it but," She gasped dramatically, "…maybe it's **MAYBELLINE**!"

Jakotsu began laughing his ass off as well as Kagura. Kagome even heard her and began to snicker. But if Kagome heard it, then...

"Nice!" Jakotsu high-fived Kagura. She smiled widely, but felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." She turned white like a ghost. She looked back and there was the man, giving her a very cold stare. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his lips were hot pink. She stared awestruck, yet a little nervous. She wanted to laugh, but instead frowned at him.

"Do you always talk about your customers behind their backs?" He asked and continued, "Because sometimes, people can overhear it and feel offended."

"Yeah, and your point is?" He leaned closer, just mere inches away from her face. His eyes sent direct fear into her body.

"My point **is** you shouldn't judge others when you don't look so decent yourself." He retorted. Kagura's and even Jakotsu's jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Or do I have to speak louder so even **you** can hear me?" Kagura fumed as the man corrected his posture.

"Why you-"

"Just so you're informed, these markings come from my ancestral family tree, and I see nothing wrong about my tradition." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Maybe you should start and do the same." With that, he pulled out his wallet and gave Jakotsu and Kagome their payment. He stopped before exiting the door and looked back. "You're lucky I didn't complain to the manager. Good bye."

Kagome and Jakotsu were smiling at the one hundred-dollar bill that they each received. Kagura crossed her arms and turned very red, "That jerk! How dare he speak like that to me!" Kagome and Jakotsu stopped their nonsense, looked at each other, and then back at Kagura.

"Well, you did insult him, Kagura..." Kagome implied; Kagura shook her head.

"But he-" She sighed, "Never mind. It's not like I'll ever see him again anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." Jakotsu contributed. The door swung open again and in came a woman with pink eye shadow laughing hysterically.

"Guys! Did you just see that?" The woman asked; the co-workers shook their heads, "There was a guy with messed-up makeup out there!" Their heads limped down, remembering the man with the preprinted makeup.

"Messed-up makeup? Excuse me for trying, Sango." Kagome protested with hands on her hips.

"Wait, did you do that?" Sango began laughing again. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"Well since you're finally here, I'm going to go get Souta out of the arcade and go. See you all Monday." Kagome waved to them as she left the store. Jakotsu playfully waved back. Kagura sighed and went back to work.

Since Kagome left, work began to pile with customers and excessive inventory. The hours ran up fast as Kagura tried to not look at the clock. The burden of going home was crawling up her spine; she didn't want to go home, but she had to. Her father expected it. Her mind kept wondering off on how her father will act tonight or what lecture he'd give to her. Then she remembered about today's earlier conflict: the man who wore 'Maybelline'. She giggled under her breath at the image of him, but she recalled his words.

_Follow my tradition he tells me, _she thought_, like hell, what tradition? Being yelled at and abused by my father? Sure, I'll follow my 'tradition' once I drop dead in ocean waters._ She huffed as she glanced at the clock. It read 4:57 P.M.

"Looks like my shift will be over sooner than I thought." Her eyes filled with sudden sadness. Jakotsu interrupted in time however.

"So do you need a ride, my dear? I can give you a quick one if you want." Jakotsu asked; Kagura rejected, "It's alright, Jakotsu. I'll walk home as usual. I don't want to be interrogated when I get there."

"Hmmm, okay. Well be careful okay?" She nodded, headed to the storage room, grabbed her belongings, and proceeded home. She left through the glass doors and onto the sidewalk. She was on her way home. The place she dreaded most.


	2. Foundation my Nation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I wish I did though!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Foundation my Nation**_

"How was work yesterday?" Her father asked as she slipped on her worn-out sneakers. It was now seven in the morning. By the time she got home last night, Kanna and her father already ate all the stir-fry. There was none left for Kagura...Her father's job as an executive producer was demanding, and he went to bed early. He saw her come in last night, but only gave her a glare before heading to his bedroom and to sleep...

"...It was busy like any other Friday." She replied, "I work from eight 'til four today." Her father's eyes narrowed as Kagura entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Until four? It's Saturday; you better not be lying to me."

"I'm not!" She protested. Then she gasped, wanting to take back her outburst. Her father walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Naraku! I didn't mean to yell! I-It won't happen again!" He glared and stood in front of her. She flinched and before she knew it...he punched her in the face, making her stumble backwards to the counter.

"Gah!"

"You're damn right it won't happen again! One more out of you means another beating." Kagura shook her head nervously as Naraku turned to walk away. Kagura felt tears collect in her eyes and began rubbing her bruised cheek. Naraku gazed back at her.

"You better get going. You'll be late for work." He advised, "If you get fired, you know what'll happen...don't you Kagura?" She looked up at him and nodded. She looked up at the clock, seeing it passed seven-thirty. Her eyes widened.

_Oh shit!_ She quickly grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She ran as fast as she could, feeling her ankles aching and her heart beating. Her eyes swelled. Her stomach was growling; she had no time to eat or even finish her make-up. She woke up around six-fifty instead of six because her alarm clock didn't go off. _Oh Kami, that bastard purposely made me late! I could have been halfway there by now!_ Her breathing caught her throat, _Uh, come on Kagura! You need to get to work! NOW! Fuck! _Inspiring herself to hurry, she tested her pace against passing cars. There were few morning runners on the way, yet none of them continued their routine further on when they saw Kagura. As Kagura passed each city block, she finally saw the main entrance of the mall. She smiled and suddenly slowed down from exhaustion.

"Ugh, finally," She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her belly growled, thus grabbing her stomach. She frowned and bowed her head down, "Hmmm...Well, I'm gonna end up late anyway...I might as well clean up and find something to eat." She made her way through the long parking lot and passed the large entrance doors. Her heels were killing her as the crowds of people passed by. She headed left to the ladies' restroom, where there were small children and other adults walking in and out. She stepped in and looked at herself in the mirror. _Aw crap_, she huffed, _I look like shit_. She sighed and caressed her bruised cheek. _He just had to make it noticeable, huh? I wish I didn't forget my foundation, damn it!_ She then adjusted her hair bun and washed her face. She took another good look at herself before deciding to leave the ladies' room. She left quickly and headed over to the food court.

_Ah great. Just my luck again_! She pouted. There were customers lined up in all various sizes in front of each food stall. _I'll just get a donut and coffee; I'll be able to finish it by the time I get to work. _She stood at away from the coffee shop called Kamikaze Cafe, looking above at the menu. People passed by and in front of her as she contemplated.

Suddenly a figure stood near by Kagura's side. He caught Kagura's eye; he was tall and subtle. Her eyes narrowed with curiosity. Something about him made him familiar though. She glanced over at him, seeing long silver hair and purple stripes on his face.

_No way!_ She screamed in her head and then faced the man, "You!" She called out; the man looked over at her with surprised eyes. He held a container of coffee in his left hand and his right in his black slacks pockets. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well," He took a quick sip of his coffee and paused before speaking, "interesting seeing you...again."

"Yeah, fancy meeting you here too." Kagura sarcastically said, "And I thought my morning couldn't get any worse." She crossed her arms and routed her bottom lip. He took a quick glance at her, but took a double take instead. She stood there staring at the coffee menu, trying to avoid his gaze. He stared directly at her; she noticed and grew flushed.

"What?!" She burst out. He looked away and took another sip of his coffee.

"...Interesting choice of blush you're wearing today." She squinted her left eye.

"What?" His stoic eyes directed themselves to her. He lifted his free hand and pointed to her bruised cheek.

"I never seen black and blue blush before."

"Oh...well ha ha ha, very funny." She began caressing her cheek, feeling a slight tinge of pain swell.

"I'm just saying." He commented; she hissed quietly as she lightly pressed her cheek.

"Well, just so you know, I had an...accident this morning and I'm in a very bad mood, so lay off." His stare suddenly softened as he saw her eyes dim. She continued, "Also, I'm going to be late for work, so-"

"What happened?"

"...What?" He rolled his eyes and connected his back to her ruby eyes.

"I don't believe I have to repeat myself every time for you; you heard me." She grumbled.

"...It was just an accident that I let out of hand. Plus, it...doesn't concern you."

"You're right." She looked up at him, "It doesn't concern me." He turned to walk off. She glared, "...Jerk." His eyes met hers again, yet not so stale like the other times.

"I suggest you cover that up though before you go to work. People will get the wrong impression." She saw his eyes were more sincere.

"...Uh?" She lightly gasped. Quickly he saw her reaction and averted his eyes and countered, "No one wants to look at someone who looks like a blueberry." Another gasp left her lips, yet it was firm.

"Hmph!" She stuck her tongue out at him; he just slightly smirked. Her face reddened while seeing at his gorgeous eyes. They were bright, yet warm.

"Tell me," He paused, "Who is your manager at your store?"

"Kikyo." She lifted an eyebrow, "Why?" He shrugged and walked away.

"Just because." Then he left, completely disappearing and sinking into the large crowd of strangers, leaving Kagura quiet.

_What a strange man_, she thought, _hmmm...he's a jerk with good looks and yet...I don't even know his name. Oh, what am I thinking?_

She looked at the mall clock, "Kami damn it! I'm going to get my ass handed to me now! Kami, why does every man I know take my time away anyway?" She asked herself as she ran off to her section of the mall.

* * *

"Kagura! What happened to your face?!"

"Kikyo is pissed off, Kagura! You need to go see her! Now!" Sango warned. Jakotsu, standing around the corner of the shelves, nodded. Kagura gulped and walked over to the manager's office.

"Where have you been anyway, Kagura? You've never been late before." Kagura huffed and twisted the doorknob.

"I was interrupted," She looked at the door with low leveled eyes, "by Mister Maybelline on the way."

"What?!" Jakotsu's jaw dropped. It was too late for Kagura to answer him. She was in hell territory now.

"Oh Kami, I hope Kikyo isn't too hard on her." Sango agree with Jakotsu's concern.

"Yeah, and what happened to her face?" Jakotsu shrugged.

The office was spacious and represented the usual main desk, office chair and two seats for interviewees, etc. The red chairs and the white walls stood out. Behind the desk was Kikyo, the stern looking manager of In an Oyster Shell. Kagura walked in on Kikyo when she slammed the phone down on her desk. Kagura flinched.

"Ummm, hey. I'm sorry-"

"You're late, Kagura." Kikyo ejected her vision to her.

"I know, and I can explain-" Kikyo held her hand up, signaling Kagura to stop talking.

"You know I hate it when my employees are late, Kagura. Especially when they don't call in beforehand." Kagura stared down at her feet, "But...You're lucky as hell, Kagura. I got a call about your tardiness just before you came in. You're excused, but only this one time." Kagura blinked it amazement.

"I'm excused?" She repeated.

"Yes, you are. Now stop diddle-dallying and get to work. You'll have to work another hour though tomorrow to make up today." Kikyo pointed to her, showing she meant it.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise it won't happen again. I promise." With that, Kagura left the office and saw Jakotsu and Sango standing on the other side of the door.

"So?" They curiously asked.

"I'm...excused." She stated; Sango cocked her head and her eyes narrowed.

"Excused? From who?" Kagura shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and stared at the tile floor.

I'd like to know just as well too, she thought as she headed towards the counter. Jakotsu and Sango followed, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Or at least Sango did.

"So...Mister Maybelline, eh?" Jakotsu grinned, "You saw him again?" Kagura ignored him, but in her mind, she knew there was no way of avoiding him again.


	3. Lip Smacking

_**Author's Note: Each chapter is a new day. Except this chapter; it's combined with chapter 2. Chapter two was Saturday morning; this chapter is Saturday afternoon, evening, etc. and Sunday.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Lip Smacking**_

The hours had taken its' toll; the morning was atrocious for Kagura. Because it was Saturday, it meant 'everyone' had to come to the mall. There were customers from short to tall coming and going, looking around, checking things out, and more. Sango applied cover-up over Kagura's bruise once she got to the counter; Kagura had refused to tell her co-workers how she obtained it and only confessed it was an 'accident'. Knowing how stubborn the woman is, Sango and Jakotsu let it slip, feeling unsuccessful. Kagura was storing inventory this time while Jakotsu was flirting with young men and Sango was brushing foundation on a plumped woman's face. The office door suddenly opened and out came Kikyo.

"I'm leaving now; make sure to lock everything up when it's closing time, Sango." Kikyo instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Sango nodded; Jakotsu waved to his manager.

"See you later, dear!" He cheerfully said. Kikyo ignored him and left.

"Well, isn't she chipper?" He sarcastically asked while placing his hands on his hips.

"You know, Jakotsu, since you're pretty much like second-in-command under Kikyo, I think you should let Kagura go home early today."

"Hmmm? Do you think so?" Jakotsu poked the corner of his lips with his finger, "I suppose it'd be best; when she last out here, I heard her belly growl so loud, it sounded like a dog!"

"See? That's why and plus, I'm worried about her. That bruise of hers is awfully suspicious." Jakotsu agreed.

"Agreed. Well, when she gets out here, I'll let her go since Kikyo is gone."

_Ugh, why must these boxes be so heavy? You think with having just eyeliners in this, it wouldn't feel like this!_ She heaved the massive box on the metal shelf. She sighed with relief and looked at the clock; it read 2:34 P.M. She left the storage room and walked towards to cosmetic counter. She saw Jakotsu smiling at her.

"What's with the smile?" She asked suspiciously.

"You can go home now! Go get something to eat and head home; you deserve it."

"But I...didn't do anything extraordinary today except worked." Jakotsu patted Kagura's shoulder and laughed.

"Oh don't be so modest, girl! Kikyo's not here anymore, so me being practically in charge while she's gone, means I can give you the time off!" Kagura vaguely looked at him. Then she frowned.

"It's because of my bruise, isn't it?" Jakotsu nervously giggled and poked her belly.

"That, and that your belly's been barking like a dog too." Ironically her stomach growled. Kagura just smiled back at him.

"Well if you're sure, Jakotsu, I'll go I guess..."

"Great! See you tomorrow then, sweetheart!" He paused, "Wait...you do work tomorrow don't you?" Kagura nodded, "Great! So yep, go eat and sleep! Bye!" With that, he shoved her out of the store towards the food court. She rolled her eyes and decided not to complain.

She ordered a sub sandwich with a medium-sized drink of iced tea at the sub store Bone-dweller's Subs. She sat down enjoying her food haste fully for the hunger within her was calling out to satisfy her wish. Once she finished, she stretched her ankles and legs for the walk that was ahead of her. Through the recognizable parking lot and on to the sidewalk that led to her house, she went. She crossed her arms and leaned her head down as she began walking home.

_Did Jakotsu let me go because of pity?_ She questioned herself, _What about that one guy? ...With the silver hair? What was his deal? Why does he always appear when I least expect it? Are these men out to pity me? What is their problem? What is __**his**__ problem?_

"Men." She snorted, "That man isn't even a man **in** my life, let alone **a** **part** of it. So...why do I feel like I owe him? He did nothing but insult me yesterday! Hmmm..."

She frowned while passing a young couple of preteens on the sidewalk. The couple were giggling and holding hands, whispering secrets of sorts. Kagura smirked, "I wish I knew what it was like to have those kinds of days..." Her smirk faded to the sudden remembrance of her past. Black and blue it was; red was bled just as red as her own eyes and lips. She was he victim and he was the predator.

"Naraku, that bastard. What a pathetic excuse of a father." She hissed. Because of the man who she hated to call father, he stripped her of her childhood. It was all replaced with fear and shame. Kagura shivered and shook at the very thoughts of his evil ways. She stopped walking and yelled, "Damn you, you bastard! I hope you burn in Hell and get raped by the very devil himself!"

She was panting heavily from her sudden outburst. Tears were collecting in her eyes; she stared down at the ground shamefully. She sighed and began walking again.

_What's the point? I'm trapped anyway..._ She thought as the sight of her house came to view. She heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded. She walked up on the porch, took her house key out, unlocked it, opened the door, and walked in.

"I'm home!" She announced as she took off her shoes on the floor mat. Naraku, her father, and Kanna, her younger sister was sitting on the couch in the living room on opposite ends. Naraku stared over to Kagura.

"You're home early." His voice was deep, yet eerie.

"They let me go because we got things done with packing and such." Naraku narrowed his eyes to her.

"What did your manager say about being late this morning?" Kagura knew she couldn't say anything about her excuse; she knew at that moment once he asked that question.

_I guess he wasn't the one who called to let me be excused then_, she thought and said, "She gave me a warning and not to do it again." He instantly stood up to his feet.

"You lied to me." Kagura became confused.

"No, I didn't." She defended, "I worked from eight to four. She told me I'm working an extra hour tomorrow and I was let off early because-"

**SMACK**!

Kagura fell down with a red mark over her cruise on her face. Her eyes swelled.

"I don't want to hear your shit, Kagura. Get up; I'm not through with you." She looked up at the man with scared eyes. She struggled getting to her feet and once she was standing, he held her shoulder and punched her hard in her stomach. She coughed out a wheezing sound.

"I already warned you before, Kagura." As she was hunched over from the pain, he furiously kicked her side and then her left leg. She yelped and cringed into a ball on the floor. He grabbed her by her collar and slapped her several times before throwing her against the wall. Kanna averted her eyes as she saw her sister's beating. Naraku glared down at the bruised Kagura; her eyes were watery.

"Get off your ass, you wench. Go to your room; you get nothing tonight." He commanded; immediately she began crawling to her feet and stumbling to make it to her room. Naraku looked back at Kanna who was still sitting on the couch.

"Kanna," He said, "Lock her door and window. I don't want her thinking she can sneak out again." Kanna bowed and went to Kagura's room down the hall.

In Kagura's bedroom, there were simple necessities: a twin-sized bed, a drawer with a vanity mirror, and a closest. On the bed with white and red blanket sheets lied Kagura crying in her hands. A knock appeared on the door.

"Kagura...it is Kanna." Kanna walked in, staring at her sister. Kagura glanced at Kanna as she went to lock the window. Kagura sat up from her bed and held Kanna by the shoulders. Her sister stared at her, unfazed and quiet.

"Kanna," Kagura began, "How...how can you live like this? ...How can you live to see a bastard of a father abuse us like this? Tell me, Kanna." Kanna's pearly eyes gazed back at Kagura's rubies, "Tell me…"

"…It's just the way I grew up with you, Kagura." Kanna simply replied, "Good night, Kagura." Kanna's sweet and innocent voice struck Kagura. She quickly hugged Kanna and let her go. Kanna proceeded to leave the room by passing the door frame, grabbing the handle, looking back, and shutting the door lightly. Kagura lied back onto her bed, hearing a click on her door.

"When do you work tomorrow, Kagura?" Naraku yelled by her door. Kagura flinched.

"Immediately at noon...I get done at six." She spoke clearly and loud enough to be heard.

"I'll take you there tomorrow then. You better make sure your ass is ready **this time**. Now get some sleep, wench." Tears began to pour from her eyes. Her whimpers were quiet, trying not to let Kanna or Naraku hear her.

_Just fall asleep, Kagura...just fall asleep_, she continued to tell herself as her heavy eyelids shut tight, _just fall asleep_…

"Don't be late; I have a meeting this evening. If I don't see you home when I get there or Kanna tells me she hasn't seen you yet, you'll be punished again. Understand?" He pulled up near the front doors of the mall.

"Yes, I understand." She replied quietly as she exited the black vehicle. He stared at her, making sure to spy any sign of betrayal. He smirked as he was amused by Kagura's awkward walking. She limped to her left as she walked and her head lightly hung down in front of her. She entered the mall and knowing she went inside, Naraku drove away.

Kagura hissed, _that cheap bastard...how dare he_. She proceeded to the bathroom; there was no one inside or even in the mall at the time. The mall's variety of stores didn't open until about noon since it was Sunday.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, her hair and make-up were decent, but the bruise on her cheek was much darker than yesterday. Her foundation was thrown away by Naraku before she came home; his excuse was that it was a waste of money. She sighed and rubbed her hurt leg carefully. The khaki jeans she wore hid the bruise, but it just wasn't the best cover up for her mental state. She knew it was there and can't do anything about it except wait for the swelling to reduce. She adjusted her blue-and red-patterned blouse before heading out.

She examined the food court carefully; she saw a young teen couple far to the right, an elderly woman ordering food, and a stranger reading the newspaper at a food court table. His face was hidden. The mall clock read 11:43 A.M.

"I guess I'll get going then..." She said to herself and walked towards her work.

As she limped with her head down, the stranger behind the newspaper noticed her. He raised a curious eyebrow.

_...It's that woman again,_ he mentally stated to himself. The man behind the newspaper carefully made sure she didn't notice him. _Why is she...?_

His eyes filled with surprise as he saw the black and blue spot on her face once again and her cripple walking. Her eyes were dim and head was hung low just like yesterday when he saw her.

_She's hurt again_, He sighed and brushed his silver hair back behind his shoulder, _what kind of trouble does she get into anyway?_

With his hand trailing pass his hair, it slid down to his pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He quickly glanced around the mall and dialed a number. He raised it to his ear; It rung a few times before being picked up.

"Hello, main office of the Shikon Mega-Mall, how may I assist you?"

"...Greetings. I'm calling because I believe we have a situation here at the mall."

To Be Continued...

_**Chapter 4: Mascara-Aid**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: At first I thought about the whole rape thing from Naraku, but I decided let's not because…it's disgusting. It'd be climatic (hahaha climatic), but I'm just not feeling it (hahaha feeling it). Sorry! Hentai mind sometimes, but you know. It's hard to resist. See you in Chapter 4.**_


	4. Mascar-Aid

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mascar-Aid**_

...You're joking, right?" Kagura gave Jakotsu a stern glare attached to a skeptic eyebrow. Yesterday (Sunday) passed by quietly and quickly for Kagura. There was nothing new and exciting and when she was done with work at six, she headed straight home. Naraku and Kanna greeted her with silence and because of her obedience; she got to eat that night.

It was now Monday, thus Kanna was at the Child Care Center again and this time Kagura got to pick her up. Kagura made it to work on time; she met up with Jakotsu and Kagome right away.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Jakotsu." He shook his head anxiously.

"I'm not; our section of the mall has security guards now! Isn't that cool?" Jakotsu jumped for joy, "I heard they're cute too!" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Security guards? For our section? Please, what a waste of money; we've never had an incident before. Why suddenly have them here now?" She protested.

"I think it's awfully nice that the mall is thinking about our safety." Kagome countered.

"Kagome, you're just saying that because your boyfriend is one of them." Jakotsu winked; Kagome gasped and then blushed. Kagura laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend, Jakotsu!" Her face was beet red.

"Whatever you say, Kagome." Before Kagura could look over at Kagome, a couple of men in white shirts and blue slacks caught her eye. One had long black hair fastened in a ponytail while the other had long silver hair hanging down. She had squint an eye at the silver locks.

_That hair...why is that familiar to me?_ She thought as the men came to the counter. Kagome smiled at the man Kagura was staring at.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled; he looked at her and smirked.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" The two began to talk as the black-haired man glared at them. Jakotsu jumped in.

"Hello there!" He smiled, "I'm guessing you're the new mall cops, eh?"

"Uh yeah, we both are. We just got hired just yesterday."

"Got a name, cutie?" Jakotsu winked; the man felt a chill down his spine. Kagura just shook her head.

"The name's Koga." Jakotsu grinned. Kagura looked at Koga with stern eyes.

"So Koga," Kagura grabbed his attention. At first he saw the bruise, but listened to her, "What brings you to work as a mall cop anyway? It's not like you guys will get to do anything anyway." Koga growled at her.

"I don't like your attitude, lady." Koga commented; Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm, so I've heard." She walked over to the shelf with eyeliner; He grumbled again.

"Well little lady, if you want to know so badly, Inuyasha and I thought since it's our first day here, we'd check the place out." He continued, "Plus, Inuyasha's brother got us the jobs and we needed the money."

"Inuyasha's brother?" Jakotsu asked.

"HALF brother." Inuyasha corrected, "His name's Sesshomaru."

"That's something to be thankful for, isn't Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "He got you a job. Even for Koga! That was nice of him." Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but he thinks he's a hot-shot and gets away with shit because he's 'so mature'." Kagome suddenly had a 'thinking' face upon her; Koga and Kagura noticed.

"You know, I never met nor seen your brother before, Inuyasha. Why?" Kagome asked; Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, like I said, he's my half-brother. He's usually busy with work and all, so I hardly see him in person." Kagura nodded to Inuyasha's explanation, "Plus, we don't even get along and crap. Like last week, we had a bet about something...but uh, let's just say I got my revenge..." He menacingly chuckled; Kagura felt amused.

"Interesting." Kagura smirked. _Revenge sounds so sweet, but if I only knew how to get back at Naraku..._

"Well we better get going; don't wanna get in trouble." Koga said, more directly to Kagome. Inuyasha snarled at Koga who had his eyes on Kagome. Jakotsu waved to the men as Kagura simply ignored them.

"See you around! Bye! Later!" The guys walked away as the trio stood around the counter. Jakotsu twirled with delight.

"Oh, they're so nice!" Jakotsu complimented.

"You're full of it, Jakotsu." Kagura implied; Jakotsu just smiled and winked at her.

"And there's more where that came from, sweetheart!" Kagura and Kagome laughed.

The rest of the day was bland; since it was Sunday, few people and even women from the elder women's' clothing department (called Kaede's Casual) came over to shop. Of course, several women noticed Kagura's bruise on her face (who couldn't), which brought temporary rumors throughout the store. Few that angered her, and few that made her laugh.

"Maybe she had a hammer in her hand and swatted herself on accident?"

"Oh no, maybe she got slapped by an old boyfriend not too long ago!"

"Please, I doubt she's ever had one; she wears too much red on her lips. What man would want that?"

"Hah, Yuki's husband would."

"Oh, don't be silly woman. He's dead, remember?"

The elderly women's conversation entertained Kagura and Kagome long enough until Kagura's shift came to an end.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to pick up Kanna now and head home." Kagura announced. Jakotsu was in the back while Kagome waved to Kagura.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. You work around seven in the morning tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked; Kagura shook her head yes and left out the doors to the strip mall.

The center was about one half of a city block away from In an Oyster Shell, which was convenient for both Kagura and Kanna. If an incident occurred to either of them, finding out would be easy. Kagura made it over to the strip mall and entered the glass doors of the center. Welcoming her inside was a waiting room and a large, colorful banner labeled 'Welcome to Jewel's Child Care Center!' Underneath the banner was the main office desk and to the right was the playroom for the children. Kagura approached the desk.

"Welcome to Jewel's Child Care Center, how may we help you?" The perky teen worker asked.

"I'm here to pick up Kanna. I'm Kagura, her older sister." The woman typed a few keys on her computer and stared at the screen.

"Aw okay, well go right ahead. I believe they're done with their lessons by now." Kagura bowed and proceeded to the room. There were children running around, standing and pretending to sword-fight, and even few playing tea parties. Kagura scanned the room and found Kanna.

She was in the corner as usual, but instead of playing with Souta...she was with a delightfully cheerful girl. She had a constant smile on her face and a cute ponytail to the side. Kagura smiled, seeing Kanna was accepting to be even near this girl. Kanna looked up and saw her sister and stood up. Kagura saw Kanna mouth a few words to the girl and immediately Kagura was in front of Kanna and the girl.

"...I made a new friend." Kanna said quietly. She held her hand out as though she was presenting the girl to Kagura. The girl giggled and curtsied.

"Hello! My name is Rin! Kanna has told me so much about you!" Kagura smiled warmly, "Aww, I'm flattered." The girl giggled with her hands over her mouth.

_What a cute girl, especially seeing her with unemotional Kanna here_, Kagura thought, _I wish...I could smile that much..._

"You're prettier than Kanna described to me, Miss Kagura." Rin complimented, "You look like you could be a princess!" Kagura reddened be smiled. She waved her hand at Rin.

"Oh please, stop it." Kagura sarcastically said and glanced at Kanna, "There's no need to compliment me so much. I'm not used to it..." Rin smiled widely as she started rocking on her heels.

"Shall we go home now?" Kanna asked; Kagura frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose we should get going..." She cocked her head to the side. Suddenly the look on Rin's face caused Kagura to lift a brow.

"What is that look for?" Kagura asked; she slowly looked back behind her to see a familiar face; her jaw dropped.

_No fucking way..._ She swore to herself, _this can't be possible...again!_

The man narrowed his eyes at her and then sighed. He brushed his silver hair back and slid his hand into his pockets.

"You again..." He said, seemingly not fazed by seeing Kagura again. Kagura smirked.

"Hah, third time's the charm. It's 'nice' to see you too." He stared back at her, seeing the bruise first and then her ruby eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He mumbled just loud enough for Kagura to hear; Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"I'm glad you're here! I just made two new friends!" Rin exclaimed. Kagura heaved a heavy sigh.

_So this must be his kid. That's a shame that he's apparently taken… Hmmm, he doesn't act or seem like a father though, but what the hell would I know about fathers?_ She contemplated.

"This is Kanna; we were playing before you got here." Rin pointed to Kanna and then to Kagura, "And this is her older sister, Kagura!" He glanced at Kanna and then gazed at Kagura. Kagura frowned with a corner of her lips.

"We've met before." He stated; Kagura hymned at him, remembering all the awkward times they met.

_First it's at the store, then the food court and now here? What trouble am I going to get with this guy if I keep bumping into him? _Kagura mentally asked herself. Rin was awestruck by his comment.

"Really? Wow, it must be destiny that you two already met!" Rin giggled again while the man averted his eyes from the child to Kagura.

"I see we're still favoring the black and blue blush...Kagura." When her name passed his lips, she felt her knees weaken and her face turning a little pink.

_Kami damn it, what the hell's going on with me now?_ Kagura yelled in her head.

"Hah. I see we're cracking funny 'jokes' as usual." To her surprise, a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Let's go, Rin," the silver-haired man commanded, "Father is waiting for us at the restaurant." Rin nodded anxiously and went ahead to the front door.

_Oh...maybe he's the older brother of her then?_ She thought, _Wait...older brother? _As soon as he turned, Kagura grabbed for his shoulder.

"Wait a second." He looked back at the woman; she gulped. "...Who are you? What's your name?" He stared at her, as though he was telling his name through her eyes. Her face reddened as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"It's Sesshomaru." He simply said.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured his name as he walked away.

"Don't forget what I told you about that cheek of yours." He called and left. Kagura and Kanna stood there in the room with a few children playing in the background. Kanna tugged on Kagura's arm; she looked down at her little sister.

"We must get going, Kagura." Kanna paused, "Our father will be most upset if we don't get home on time." Kagura frowned and nodded. The two sisters left the center.

The walk was quiet; even the cars driving by made no noise. There was no one who passed up Kagura and Kanna. Kanna walked with her hands in front of her as Kagura crossed her arms from the sudden chill from the breeze. Kagura stared at her sister for a second; Kanna glanced up at her and began to speak.

"Kagura…I think," her eyes leveled down, "I think he's the answer, Kagura." Kagura became confused and raised a brow.

"What are you talking about Kanna?" Kanna took a few steps before speaking again.

"...Nothing, Kagura. I said nothing. Forget I implied anything please." Kagura frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then…" Kagura silently said. The rest of the walk was dead silent, even when they got home, dinner was quiet, watching TV together as a 'family', and even preparing and lying in bed was quiet. Everything...was quiet. Tomorrow was a new day though.


	5. Go Natural

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha! But I once owned a game of Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. However, I have either gave it to a friend or lost it. It saddens me.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Go Natural**_

It was the annual Tuesday meeting for **In an Oyster Shell**. Bankotsu, Suikotsu (Those two worked part-time during the weekdays; normally when Jakotsu or Kagura have a day off), Jakotsu, Sango, Kagome, and Kagura showed up, meeting Kikyo by the beauty counter. Only being about six in the morning, exhaustion poured onto their bodies and minds.

"Okay everyone," Kikyo announced, "thanks for making it. Now, before I tell what needs improvement and etc., are there any questions?" She looked around the small group; Jakotsu was smiling at Bankotsu, the girls were dozing off, and Suikotsu was picking his nails. Kikyo grumbled.

"Well!" She blurted out, "To start off, we need to pay more attention and-" Glancing at Kagura and Sango, "show up on time." Kagura and Sango looked at their manager, rolling their eyes.

"It was a one time deal, Kikyo." Kagura retorted.

"It better be; I can't afford to lose an employee…yet." Kikyo continued, "Furthermore, inventory and sales have been looking good lately, so congrats." Kagome and Jakotsu smiled, knowing they worked on those categories for quite some time.

"But, I would like to inform all of you, preferably Kagura, Jakotsu, and Kagome, that yesterday I got a call from the CEO himself and personally told me that he'll be visiting the mall around noon. So, please, **PLEASE** be on your best behavior. **Jakotsu**." Kikyo narrowed her eyes to the man; Jakotsu smiled.

"Me? Being naughty, why, I never heard of such a thing!" Jakotsu defended himself with a wink; Kagura laughed.

"And Kagura," She looked at Kikyo, "Please use a darker shade of foundation to hide your bruise; I don't want the CEO to think I'm abusing my employees." Kagura snorted.

"Aye aye, captain!" Kagura sarcastically saluted to her. Kikyo ignored her gesture. Bankotsu raised his hand; Kikyo pointed at him.

"Yes Bankotsu?"

"Who is the CEO anyway?" He asked.

"He is the chief executive officer of the Shikon Mega-Mall industries. He owns practically everything under his father's name. I didn't get his name quite well because he's new to the position but I have seen the president himself present him in person before." Kikyo answered. Bankotsu awed as Kagura rolled her eyes.

_He sounds like a daddy's boy to me_. Kagura commented to herself. Kikyo clapped her hands together.

"Well, since it looks like we have no more discussions and questions, this meeting has been adjourned." As that was her final saying, everyone scattered to get to work except Bankotsu and Suikotsu (They didn't work today is why). Kagura lazily leaned back on the beauty counter as Kikyo left for her office.

"I'll be back when noon comes around. I'll be in my office, getting the funds in. Please make sure this place is neat and in order." Kikyo instructed before entering her office. Kagome went to the storage room as Jakotsu stood by Kagura; she was in a daze while Jakotsu grinned.

"So, have you seen Mister Maybelline lately?" Jakotsu flirtatiously asked. She gasped and frowned.

"Pffft, why should it matter?"

"Well, isn't it obvious that seeing him here on Friday AND Saturday means something?"

_Don't forget yesterday_, she thought and immediately shook the thought away, "No, I don't think so."

"Liar." Jakotsu accused.

"I am not!" Jakotsu laughed at her protest.

"Whatever, dear." Jakotsu walked away, "You're the one in denial. I'm going to organize the inventory while you daydream yourself with Mister Maybelline." Kagura's face reddened.

"You're a real idiot, Jakotsu!" She hollered out. Apparently Jakotsu didn't acknowledge her and continued to walk off. Kagura turned around on the counter and leaned onto the glass counter top. She rested her chin on her fist and stared out the windows. There were passing cars and odd-looking people strolling on the sidewalk; few were carrying bags from different name brand stores and others were glancing into the beauty shop. _Why the hell would such a rich guy come in and check out this dump anyway? It's just like any other rundown store in a fancy mall._ Kagura contemplated. A flash of silver suddenly interrupted her gaze; she jumped in her skin and squinted her eyes to the figure coming through the doors. She was growling as her fists tightened. _Fuck no! Him again! I'm getting real annoyed with this guy._ Kagura averted her eyes off to the shelves aside the beauty counter. Behind she realized it; the man was standing on the other side of her.

"Good morning, Kagura." He greeted her, stoic and cold as usual. She snorted while giving him a cold glare.

"Top of the morning to you, sir. Welcome to _**In an Oyster Shell**_, how may I help you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking like that?" She ignored and continued, "If you're here for a facial make over, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait after I finish up with my current customer, sir." Sesshomaru grunted at her remark, looked side to side for others, and leaned down to be eye-to-eye with her. Her face turned lightly pink.

"I see we're as spunky and as 'smart' as usual." He stated.

"My, my don't we catch on quick?" Her voice was sarcastic.

"Hm. And so does the 'color' of your blush." He pointed to her cheek, "It's slightly yellow now." She hymned and hid her cheek behind her hand. "Did you ice it yet? **Have** you iced it yet?" She pouted and narrowed her eyes once again at him.

"No. I actually..." A cloud of stupidity stormed on her, "didn't think about that." He smirked knowingly his advice was 'genius' compared to her.

"Maybe you should. It'll reduce the size of the swelling and color." He informed.

"I'm a big girl. I think I can take care of myself."

"Uh-huh." He carelessly and sarcastically agreed. Kagura slapped her hands on her hips.

"So," He quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, 'Mister Maybelline'?"

"Is that what you and your friends call me now?" He remarked quickly. She gasped and turned lightly pink.

"No!" She shook her head; he smirked at her denial.

"To answer your question, I'm here because I was around the neighborhood and I thought it'd be nice to see if anything around here has changed." He answered and gazed into her eyes, "I guess nothing has." She frowned and stepped over to the lipstick shelf.

"You know," She glanced at him over her shoulder, "You're a jerk with strange intentions, mister."

"So I've heard." Sesshomaru followed her casually as she made her way to the lipstick shelf.

"Anyways," She gulped, "How's Rin? Also I have a question: Is she your..." He interrupted her quickly.

"Adopted sister, under my father's name. Why? Did you think she was something else to me?" He looked over at her with curious eyes.

"Me? Oh no, **you know me**, I'm someone who practices their freedom of speech, but I know when to say nothing when I don't want to talk." She emphasized her words for him to catch on.

"Interesting." He replied, "You're a strange woman...Kagura." Kagura casually shrugged off his comment and stepped around the counter. She attempted to walk to the beauty chairs, but failed to succeed; Sesshomaru stood before her. She looked up at his visage, seeing his eyes staring down at her. She took a step to the side, but was blocked. She took another step to the other side, but was again blocked. She growled at him; he simply smirked.

"Get out of my way! I'm not in the **mood** to play games, you over-sized-"

"Oh dear..." Kikyo's eyes were wide and her body was fidgeting oddly. Kagura and Sesshomaru looked over to the suddenly fearful manager.

"What?" Kagura snapped without realizing it. Kikyo ran over to the two, bumped Kagura over with her hip, gently grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and shook it generously with a greeting smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, sir. Sometimes my employees can get out of hand." Kikyo laughed. Sesshomaru stared at her stoically. Kagura just stared at Kikyo with awe. _Oh Kami, what hell has gotten into her? How does she know Sesshomaru and why is she being so nice to this jerk?_ Kagura snarled as Kikyo was shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"There's no need to apologize." Sesshomaru instructed; Kikyo nodded vigorously. Kagura pointed at Sesshomaru and looked at Kikyo.

"Ma'am, do you know who the hell this man is?" Kagura angrily asked. Kikyo had let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Kikyo rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Kagura.

"Kagura, don't use such profanity around the CEO; I don't want him to shut down the store!" She whispered. Kagura gasped and had frozen in her place. _CEO? Sess…Sesshomaru is the __**CEO**__? What the hell? Why didn't he tell me, that bastard? And after all this time I just thought he was this customer who got in my way!_ Kagura's eyes grew infuriatingly redder than ever as Sesshomaru gazed at her.

"You seem surprised, Kagura." He insisted. She stuck her tongue out at him; Kikyo gasped.

"The word '**surprised'** doesn't truly fit my reaction." She implied; He sighed with a relief of burden off his chest. Kikyo laughed nervously.

"Well, it seems you two have already met, so if you would follow me sir, I'll give you a tour of the facility." She directed him; she looked back at Kagura, "Get back to work please Kagura! I don't want any more awkward settings again!" Kagura saluted to her and turned her back to the two as they walked away. As the two left, Kagura looked over her shoulder to the silver-haired man.

"Damn that man for hiding who he is." She said to herself and relieved a sigh from her throat. She went back to work. As she worked, the thought of Sesshomaru wondering about the store disturbed her. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Jakotsu flirtatiously asked. Kagura curled her eyes to him, sighing and then grumbling.

"You remember Mister Maybelline?" Jakotsu nodded, "Well...it turns out he's the **CEO** Kikyo was all concerned about." Jakotsu's law almost dropped and stumbled backwards in fear. His eyes were wide and his breathing was hesitant.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Oh yeah, Jakotsu, I'm **totally** joking about my stalker." Her sarcasm was thick. Jakotsu cleared his throat and shoved his hands onto his hips.

"Well! What a weasel, eh? How dare he keep such a secret to us! Even worse to you!" Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"To me? Please, we have no association with each other. It's none of my business." Jakotsu snorted.

"Shut up, Kagura!" She frowned to his demand, "You two were meant to meet! Now lady, if you see him again, you **HAVE** to ask him out!"

"What?"

"You heard me, pretty lady!" Kagura's eye twitched.

"Why?" Jakotsu gave her a 'don't make me repeat myself, dummy' look.

"I already told you! Are you going deaf? I said, you two were meant to meet! Hello!" He hollered in her ears. She covered them quickly with her hands.

"No, I will not ask him. You can't tell me what to do!" She protested; Jakotsu simply laughed.

"You're so funny, Kagura. I gotta tell Kagome about this!" Jakotsu turned away from Kagura. Then he stopped and looked back at her with big, curious eyes. "Are you coming to explain yourself?" Kagura crossed her arms and pouted her bottom lip.

"No! I don't have to explain myself to anyone! No, no, no!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh, suit yourself. At least I'm acting 'my age', Kagura." With that, he walked away. Kagura's cheeks were bright red, just red enough to blend her bruise into her complexion.

_I'm being immature?_ She screamed in her head. _I'm completely acting my age! That no good son of a-humph! Oh forget it! What a waste!_ She untangled her arms and slapped her fists down on the counter. _But...maybe Jakotsu was right about Sesshomaru not telling of. But it wasn't my business! Plus, how can Sesshomaru __**not**__ tell me something like that anyway? Why would some rich man be spending his valuable time around here anyway?_ She stopped her mental tantrum once a presence was sensed by her side. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the curious Sesshomaru staring at her with stoic pupils.

"What?" She barked.

"I don't think red is a good color for you either. The black and blue was more…flattering." He commented, seeing Kagura's beet red cheeks still staining her face.

"What is it with you and make up insults - oh excuse me, 'jokes' anyway?" He shrugged and passed on the question. She continued without his verbal instigation, "Never mind about that, but tell me, **Sesshomaru**, why didn't you tell me you owned pretty much own all this mall and even a few hundred more? Don't you think a man of 'your status' be more...I don't know, be more into their work instead of walking around a crummy mall?" His gaze didn't change towards her.

"It's a long story, Kagura." He stated, "I'm sure you wouldn't have the time of day to listen. Remember, if it's none of my business to the secret behind your bruise; is it any of your concern about my life?" Before she parted her lips, he added, "I'll answer for you: no. Now, if you hadn't noticed, my tour with your manager had ended before I came over here, so I bid you a good-bye. Have a good day." He headed for the door. Without thinking, Kagura followed him and grabbed his sleeve. He looked back at her, slightly surprised by her sudden action.

"What do you mean I don't have the time of day? Are you stalking me or something because I do not like your attitude, so we either get this shit over with or...or..." She began to trail off. _Ah hell, what was I getting to?_ She thought nervously.

"What is your work schedule tomorrow?" He asked sternly. She gasped and frowned while letting go of his arm.

"It's my day off. Why?" She asked back. His eyes gazed deep into hers; her knees began to feel strange again.

_Those eyes...they're so_... She voice fluttered gently as his lips began to part_._

"Since I don't want to have the title of a 'stalker' on my record like you claim I am, meet me here at three tomorrow then. We'll meet here so it doesn't seem more awkward for you if I ended up at your home. Understand?" Her eyebrow rose. _Is he...asking me out? Whoa…_

"Your foundation is showing again." He pointed out to her. She groaned and hymned.

"Fine! But it's not a date, okay?" To her eyes, she swore she saw that smirk of his again.

"…Agreed." He said and nodded to her, signaling he was off and gone. Kagura stood by the door herself. Her frown was low and her arms were folded together. Jakotsu, Kagome, and even Kikyo were nowhere to be found according to Kagura. She stared out the window glaring at it intensively.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" She swore. "Thank Kami, no one's around." To Kagura's false security of attention, Jakotsu heard everything and was giggling without hesitation.


	6. A Hint of Blush

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of that matter. We all know this.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Hint of Blush**_

_This man is so mysterious. Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?_, she thought while she sat on the opposite side of Sesshomaru with her legs crossed and hands on her lap. Her blue mid-length dress raised a bit above her knee, yet made no attention to it. Her red-and-white striped purse divided her and the silver-haired man. She stared at him from the corner of her eye to avoid suspicion.

_First, we stop by to eat a few donuts at the Kamikaze Café, and now off to somewhere where he refuses to tell me! I thought he was going to take me to a fancy restaurant or something. Oh! What am I thinking? I strictly said this wasn't a date. Don't confuse yourself, Kagura._ She irritably contemplated while staring out the back window of Sesshomaru's ebony limousine.

Sesshomaru, as promised, picked Kagura up from her workplace. Jakotsu was teasing her constantly during her wait, but luckily Sesshomaru came into the store and escorted Kagura out. She, however, still didn't understand why she suddenly felt like she…trusting with this man though.

Silence was their conversation ever since they left the Kamikaze Café; she previously asked why he didn't tell her that he was the CEO and his simple reply was 'You haven't revealed to me who you are yet either.' The quote drew a blank for Kagura. Ever since then, she didn't ask anything else until minutes later from riding in the back of the limo.

"So, will this 'meeting' take long?" She asked, wondering which turn the driver will take. His golden gaze remained to the environment passed the window. His mind was elsewhere, but it didn't stop him from hearing Kagura's tone of voice.

"I believe it shall not unless you prefer it to be." He answered. She raised a brow and gave him a suspicious expression.

"What does that mean?" She crossed her arms. He shrugged off her question, seeing their location in sight.

"We're here." He changed the topic once the vehicle stopped. He stepped out of the limo after the driver opened the door, "Come, this is our destination." He offered his hand to her. She sternly snorted at his action and helped herself out. She fixed the wrinkles in her blue dress before seeing Sesshomaru suddenly offering his arm to her. She looked down at it in shock, yet disgust.

"I can escort myself, thank you." She boldly claimed. Sesshomaru sighed, regretting to remember that was her typical behavior. She looked up at their place of Sesshomaru's choosing and gasped. Her jaw dropped in awe at the large circular building ahead of her. Her crimson eyes read large gold lettering stamped high over the entrance doors labeled **'The Mighty Hammer Racing Track.'**

"What the hell is this? Is this what you call a da-a meeting?" She caught her verbal mistake, as Sesshomaru stood nearby the woman.

"Indeed. We must hurry however. Our reservation will cancel if we're tardy." Without permission he took her hand and led her to the doors. She blushed heavily while staring at his hand on hers, yet she followed.

_How incompetent of him to just grab my hand like that!_ She mentally complained. _Whatever...it's not like it matters. _To Sesshomaru's surprise, he was surprised she didn't retreat her hand from his.

The stadium was filled with many visitors and attendees, bustling through and from the food stands and bleachers. Families and couples walked past the two as Kagura examined the oval-shaped arena. The air was filled hay and horses from the track down below. The grass and dirt from the track had a distinct yet intriguing scent from a distance. Kagura released her hand from Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru looked off to the left to see their reserved balcony from above. He nudged Kagura with his elbow to catch her attention.

"That is where we will be seated. Let's go." She looked up at the man and out to the balcony. She said nothing as he led her to their destination.

_He certainly is demanding_. She noted and then noticed his grasp again. She frowned and slipped her hand away from his, yet it did not faze him. He, however, glanced back at her but continued walking.

The elevator to the next level was opening gradually. They entered it once the silver doors opened wide and stood in the middle of the elevator. Kagura couldn't help but steal glances at Sesshomaru. He was blankly staring at the very doors he came through. His hands were in his pockets. She arched her brows down slightly.

_Is he...anxious or something?_ Kagura sighed and stared at the doors with him. _He's a very strange man. A very attractive...oh hell, what am I thinking?_ Her face once again was stained red as the doors opened. They stepped out and as they did, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to see Kagura's color tainted face.

"Your blush is showing." He remarked once again; Kagura ignored it fiercely and averted her eyes to the balcony.

Without another word, they walked to the door of their enclosed balcony. Sesshomaru easily opened the door and let Kagura proceeded. She did and walked up to the available seats in the balcony as Sesshomaru followed her behind. She sat in the front row in the middle as he sat to her left. She gazed outward to the track, seeing jockeys preparing their stallions for the upcoming race. Few horses wore their manes in ribbons and bows while their tales were knotted into a bun. To Sesshomaru's amusement, he noticed the resemblance of Kagura's bun to the horses. He, of course, said nothing and kept to himself.

"So, do you normally come here as a hobby then?" She asked while staring at the stallions, "Why did you choose this place anyway?" He didn't look at her as he saw the horses being attended to.

"We came here to explain my story and reasons, right?" He added with a glance to her cheek, "And we're here for you to talk about your bruise and yourself, of course." She frowned and looked down at the crowd sitting on the bottom bleachers.

"I see. But that doesn't really explain **WHY** we're here. Can you tell me now then?" She stated, feeling as though he's holding back something bad.

"Well, if you are so impatient, I guess-"

"Oh dear, Sesshomaru! I've expected you! It's been some time, I'd say!" A croaky old voice sprawled from behind the two. They both looked back to see an old man with bulging eyes and in a green suit. He was hunched, yet his head was held high and his smile was generous. Sesshomaru grumbled at the right of the familiar face.

"I see you're doing well, Totosai. I didn't expect to see you before the race." Sesshomaru said coolly, yet deep inside he felt repulsed that Totosai interrupted him unknowingly. Kagura stared at the man in curiosity, wondering about his connection to Sesshomaru.

"Aw, well I was reading through the ticket attendees list and saw your name along with a lovely name of a lady, so I had to see if it was correct." Totosai then looked at the innocent looking Kagura and smiled, "And I see I was right! My, my, this is a first for you, Sesshomaru! I believe this is the first time I've seen you **actually **with a lady." Sesshomaru glared at the elder as Kagura smirked and giggled.

_The old man hasn't lost his touch of being open-minded I see._ Sesshomaru thought with irritation strapped to his chest. Kagura suddenly sensed some sort of apparition from the man to her left.

_What does he mean it's his first time with a woman?_ She smirked; feeling a little flatter's by the old man's words. Totosai cleared his throat loudly for the two.

"You know, if I knew beforehand, that you and this woman were coming here today, I would have closed the entire track for you two. Hahaha!" Totosai teased while Kagura just chuckled when Sesshomaru tried his best to keep himself composed, "Tell me miss, what is your name?"

"It's Kagura, Mister Totosai." Kagura flirtatiously replied with a smile. Totosai returned her facial gesture with a smile of his own and then to the stern Sesshomaru.

"Quite the name for someone of your appeal. As you know, I am Totosai, the owner of this here racing track." Totosai explained and then playfully punched Sesshomaru in the shoulder, which made him growl.

"If I do say so myself, Sesshomaru, you got yourself a nice catch." The old man bellowed quietly to Sesshomaru.

"That's enough, Totosai." Sesshomaru glared at the old man, which caused Totosai to feel needles stab his spine. Totosai chuckled nervously; Kagura frowned and felt confused about the old man's sudden change in behavior. Suddenly a band of trumpets played loudly over the crowd.

"Heh heh, well sounds like the race will begin, I better get going!" Totosai began walking away. "I hope to see you two soon again. It was nice meeting you Kagura. Good bye!" He retreated and left haste fully.

"Well damn, he sure was in a hurry." Kagura stated before turning her body to face the racetrack. Sesshomaru sighed silently to himself and looked out to the field. The jockeys were saddled on their purebreds, setting themselves up in starting quarters. There was a particular one that caught Kagura's red eyes. The horse was sturdy and fierce-looking, almost as though it was the best of the best.

"That one is Entei." Sesshomaru stated, as though he knew what she was looking at, "Does he intrigue you?" Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru and then at the horse. The horse, Entei, shook his head sideways to lavish his mane in the air.

"Actually it does. It's bigger than the others. Why do you ask?" Kagura commented. He shrugged, knowing she'd ask why.

"I thought so too which is the reason we're here."

"Oh?" Kagura was interested in Sesshomaru's short notice. He simply nodded.

"About one week ago before I was...applied with make up," He started as she mentally pictured how ridiculous he looked with the makeup, "My ignorant half-brother and I were in this very balcony when we made had an argument about the horses." Kagura cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out where the story was going.

"Our argument was based on Entei, where that idiot half-brother of mine had bet me that Entei wouldn't win the race." He sighed, knowing the hard part of this confession was to come, "I, however, disagreed and told him that Entei would win." Kagura arched her brows down.

"So what's your point?" She asked impatiently. He narrowed his eyes at her and continued. He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"This Sesshomaru was proven incorrect unfortunately." He muttered. Kagura did a weird wave with her brows to his confession. As the short timed silence played between them, the whistle was blown and the race began. Kagura stared at him as his eyes were averted to the track.

"You mean you're admitting you lost the bet?" She tried holding her laughter down her throat; He simply huffed, already knowing she'll refrain into laughter.

"I would rather say it was a lack of luck and more of misfortune." He implied, knowing her exact words were correct. She had burst out laughing with an arrogant smile on her lips. Sesshomaru simply stared at her amusement and frowned.

"This Sesshomaru does not tolerate amusement on this subject, witch." He warned her yet it didn't stop her from her mocking tone.

"I can see now why you came in that day! I'm guessing Inuyasha said you had to put make up on for your defeat?" Sesshomaru became wide-eyed to his half-brother's name, "Ha ha, I'm so lucky I worked that day too!" She continued to bellow as the whistle in the background blew again.

"How do you know Inuyasha? Have you met him before?" He curiously asked; Kagura stopped laughing without a second to spare and blushed. She bit her lip.

_Uh oh, did I just imply too soon? Quick, Kagura, think!_ Kagura nervously chuckled as Sesshomaru straightened his posture in his seat.

"Well it's just...he works over at mall now as a security guard and he came in the store for a visit and he uh, mentioned he had a half-brother and you two look alike, with the silver hair and so I just..." She looked at him directly into his eyes, which caused her heart to beat fast. Her face began to turn even redder.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way! I barely know the guy._ She screamed in her head and let out a sigh.

"Let's just say I had an apparition about it." She gently smiled to him. Her response caused a small tug on the corners of lips to pull up.

"I see." He trailed off as he resumed watching the race; it wasn't of his best interest though. His spell on her dropped quickly once she looked down at the jockeys; to her surprise, Entei had fallen behind in fourth place it seemed. They stayed in silence as the horses' hooves stamped anxiously on the auburn dirt.

The jockeys sat high on their heels while they made their turns. The opposing horse next to Entei was white with chestnut spots all over its body; it was as though they were the only two horses competing. Kagura watched intensively and sat on the edge of her seat. Sesshomaru, however, couldn't keep his eyes on the track every so often. They connected back to Kagura, who was too focused with the race.

_Why is it that this woman is so...compelling? She's ignorant and yet...I found myself confessing about my bet with Inuyasha._ He coughed lightly. _What is the meaning of this?_ He yawned and extended his arm on the head of her chair. He had no intention of the old 'arm around the shoulder' trick, but it felt uncomfortable to just leave his arm to himself. She surprised him by suddenly slouching back in her chair, feeling his arm touch her nape. Her eyes bulged in shock, yet she didn't look at the man next to her. Her spine felt a shiver as she crossed her arms, trying not to mind his arm.

_What is he doing? What intentions does he have now?_ She pouted her lip, yet refused to let a blush overcome her again. Feeling a slight tension from her neck on his arm, he looked at her.

"Will you tell me how you obtained your bruise yet?" She looked at him, seeing he was stoic and calm as usual. She gulped while feeling a slight tinge in her belly as the memory of Naraku abusing her played in her mind. Seeing the worried look on her face, Sesshomaru added, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I was just curious." His words made her blush thus causing her to twist her head to the other direction.

"Don't you remember? It was an accident I said. It's nothing." She refused to reveal the truth.

_This woman will be tougher than I thought to crack open. Then again, it's not my concern nor do I have the ability to make her talk._ He simply stated before hearing the whistle from the track be blown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winner!" The announcer published to the audience, "In first place is…Entei, ridden by Hakudoshi!" Beyond hundreds of people cheered as the winning horse gradually slowed its pace. The jockey in white waved nonchalantly to the crowd as he circled the course once again. Kagura appeared to have a surprised look on her face while staring at the rider.

"Well it seems if you had bet your brother this race, you would have won." She suggested and smirked in his direction. He was tapping his nails on his crossover knee and comfortably lied back in his chair.

"If I had, I would have never met you." Kagura's cheeks deepened a dark shade a red as his comment flattered her. Her heart began to thump faster and soon she found herself gulping hard. He interfered with her reaction by standing up.

"Shall we go now?" He asked, "The race is done. There is no reason to wonder about here any longer now." She shrugged and stood up as well.

"I suppose. You can take me back to my workplace; I'm sure Jakotsu is still there." Sesshomaru shook his head to her suggestion and was a little surprised she didn't insist on taking her home instead.

"Why your workplace? Would it be better manners to take you home instead?" He implied.

_This man isn't going to let me off so easily, will he? Then again, I'd rather be dropped off at work than be seen getting out of a limo in front of my house. What if Naraku saw?_ She persistently huffed a cloud of breath before speaking. "Fine, you can take me home. I live about a mile north of the mall on 9th street." To Sesshomaru's amazement, he didn't know she had to walk such a length to get to work and back.

"You're serious?" He said more like a statement than an answer, "Do you walk to work everyday then?" She shrugged while proceeding to the door. She knew he didn't know and he probably wouldn't stop asking her until she answered.

"Well, my father takes the vehicle to work because his workplace is further than mine. So I walk everyday. Instead of Wednesdays because I don't have work, but today was an exception." A little irritated that she had to stress herself, Sesshomaru groaned.

"If I had known that, I could have come and got you at your house." He remarked, "I could have easily gone into your work file and see where you lived." She pouted her bottom lip at him as he stood near her to open the door.

"Isn't that violation of something? You could be labeled a stalker for that." She said with an arrogant smile on her lips. He did not find her testimonial amusing, but that smile of hers was enough to make him smirk himself.

"Let me take you home then. I'll let my driver know of your location." He ignored her statement and flipped his cell phone open to call his driver. In her belly, however, a bad feeling bellowed deep within.

* * *

"It's right here!" She exclaimed quickly before getting to close. The ride home seemed quick and as Kagura saw her house at an acceptable distance, she knew it'd be wrong to stop right in front of her home. The vehicle immediately stopped; Sesshomaru examined their location; the neighborhood was like a suburb, yet the homes had dark sidings and low rooftops. As he looked beyond Kagura, the 'home' that Kagura claimed to be hers was dark and sided with white trimmings. The driver opened the Kagura's door and stood mannerly before her. Before she stepped out, she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for the dinner and show. It was…fun." She thanked and quickly left the limo. Sesshomaru simply nodded while looking up at the crimson-eyed woman.

"I will get a hold you another time." He remarked, trying to mask his words of wanting to see her again. Even though it was a very awkward and inquisitive night, there was something about it that made him want to see her again.

"Okay…" She bowed slightly and stood on the sidewalk while watching the driver head to his seat of the limo. Sesshomaru's golden gaze streamed towards Kagura and as the limo proceeded forward, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagura sighed and walked pass the very house she lied about. Her real home awaited for her just a few houses away from the ones she was passing by.

She walked up the concrete walkway carefully, seeing the lights in the house were all off. She opened the door as slow as possible and looked at the clock. It was ten-thirty, a time too late for Kagura to be out or so her father would presume. As she slipped her shoes off a light came on from the living room ahead of her.

"Good evening, Kagura."


	7. To Blend or Not To Blend

_**Author's Note: If you're confused on what happened thus far in this story, please reread it again or at least from Chapter 5. I got a few messages from readers saying they're confused about Chapter 6, but it's fixed. I mean the chapter process, not my grammar and spelling errors. Lol anyways, I suddenly and recently got back into being obsessed with Sesshomaru x Kagura fan fictions and art again, so it inspired me to continue this story again. I recently wrote a one shot too called "Patterns"; it was a sudden idea I had. It's not good or so romantic, but it's something for the Sesshomaru x Kagura fan fictions that we have. Anyways, I hope this chapter is enlightening and will hold up to your expectations kind of. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, you guys! If I get more reviews, hits, readers, etc. because of this, I'll perhaps continue more frequently. Italics are thoughts (except for this previous flashback in the start).**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, etc. If I did, I'd kick Naraku's butt myself. But you know…

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Thanks for the dinner and show. It was…fun." She thanked and quickly left the limo. Sesshomaru simply nodded while looking up at the crimson-eyed woman._

_"I will get a hold you another time." He remarked, trying to mask his words of wanting to see her again. Even though it was a very awkward and inquisitive night, there was something about it that made him want to see her again._

_"Okay…" She bowed slightly and stood on the sidewalk while watching the driver head to his seat of the limo. Sesshomaru's golden gaze streamed towards Kagura and as the limo proceeded forward, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagura sighed and walked pass the very house she lied about. Her actual home awaited for her just a few houses away from the ones she was passing by._

_She walked up the concrete walkway carefully, seeing the lights in the house were all off. She opened the door as slow as possible and looked at the clock. It was ten-thirty, a time too late for Kagura to be out or so her father would presume. As she slipped her shoes off a light came on from the living room ahead of her._

_"Good evening, Kagura."_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: To Blend or not to Blend**_

Kagura wasn't prepared for the sudden encounter; she jumped when she saw Kanna sitting on the living room couch who was calm and quiet while staring at her sister.

"Kanna, you really shouldn't scare me like that. I thought you were Naraku for a second." Kagura whispered; Kanna did not laugh or smile, but stood up.

"Where did you go, Kagura? Father was most curious to your absence." Kagura knew her sister's intentions for her father made Kanna be his little spy. She sighed, trying to be composed when she lied.

"I worked a double shift." She replied as calmly as she could. The eyes of her younger sister could sense Kagura's truths and lies. Kanna was at disbelief as she saw her sister's outfit.

"You worked in a dress today?" Kanna didn't let her guard down, "Father would have been most displeased if he saw you wear that today. You know how he gets when you dress up." Kagura rolled her eyes and took off her heels. The truth of her sister's words was correct, but she wasn't going to let this get any further if she continued to be as sly as she was.

"I know, Kanna." Kagura said sadly, "Please don't report to Naraku then about what I wore to work." Her eyes stared into her soulless sister's eyes, trying to pull out some sort of compassion and respect from her sister.

"…Then change quickly. If Father awakens, he'll have your head then." Kanna said and walked off to her bedroom. Kagura sighed in relief and headed to her room as well.

_I'll need to be content if Naraku wakes up before I do._ Kagura confirmed before taking off her dress in her room.

* * *

The morning came and luckily Naraku was still asleep before Kagura left for work. She left quietly with Kanna by her side; Kanna got to the Center at nine while Kagura made it to work by 9:30. As the morning was slow, so were her coworkers. Kagome and Jakotsu asked their questions about Kagura's 'date', Kagura kept quiet about most details and left the two hanging on conclusion to another 'date' with Sesshomaru again. A few customers came and left, but none were too exciting to keep an optimistic attitude. Suddenly Jakotsu let out a loud groan.

"I'm SO BORED! Entertain me, Kagome!" Kagome frowned.

"Why? You should go bug Kagura again about her date."

"Don't ask me again." Kagura warned while organizing the makeup counter in a stern tone. Jakotsu giggled.

"I still can't believe you won't tell me and Kagome more about your date! Did you guys do anything 'else' besides watch horses take left turns?" Jakotsu smiled slyly, trying to apply something unreasonable into the conversation. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Jakotsu, I'm not like that on the first date." Jakotsu laughed again.

"How about the second one then? Has he asked you about another one yet?" Jakotsu asked while being so intrigued.

"He said he'll get a hold of me another time. He didn't say when though, that bastard." Kagome and Jakotsu looked at each other and then at Kagura.

"Kagura, are you saying that you want to see him again?" Kagome asked. Kagura turned around with an annoyed frown.

"I didn't say that! He just likes to leave me guessing and I hate it." Jakotsu awed and slapped his hands on his cheeks.

"How adorable! Our Kagura is impatient about getting with her future man! Please let me be your maid of honor!"

"But you're a guy…" Kagome said to Jakotsu, but was ignored.

"That's not going to happen, Jakotsu. I've only known him for a week and there are still so many things that I don't know about him which would really help me figure some things out." Kagura said quietly as her sentence faded.

"Hah! I got you! You really do want to see him again!" Jakotsu pointed out which led to a slap on the face. Kagome laughed.

"Don't mention it again, Jakotsu!" Kagura threatened with her pointer finger. Suffering from a red mark on his face, he rubbed it and giggled hesitantly.

"Whatever you say, Kagura." He stuck his tongue out, "Don't need to be so violent, okay?" Kagura hymned and continued her work. Jakotsu suddenly remembered about the store's inventory and mail and looked at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, have we got mail today yet? It's already like 2:00 PM." The question jolted Kagome.

"Oh! No, I haven't!" She left her inventory sitting on the ladder as she rushed outside to grab the mail. Kagura noticed.

"What's so great about the mail today? It's always deals we can get from the other stores here and everywhere else." Jakotsu smiled.

"Oh, Kagome filled out applications for us to get raises and sent them directly to _**In an Oyster Shell**_'s main headquarters." Kagura raised a brow.

"Why did she do that instead of ask Kikyo?"

"Because you should know that Kikyo would say no, silly!" Jakotsu was right; Kikyo was a stubborn woman and letting the three get raises would've meant less effortful work from the trio. Kagome came back quickly with mail in her hands and a big smile on her face. Kagura and Jakotsu noticed immediately.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" Kagura asked, slightly annoyed. Kagome jumped up and down anxiously. She held up an envelope in front of Kagura's face.

"You got a letter, Kagura! It looks more like a royal invitation!" She handed the ivory letter to Kagura and threw the rest of the mail on the beauty counter. Kagura examined the envelope; it was ivory-colored and had a gold seal over the fold.

_Who would send me an invitation all randomly?_ Kagura thought as she carefully tore it open. _It can't be from Sesshomaru already, can it?_ She pulled two cards out and saw gold trimmings surrounding the edges on both of them. They glistened brightly even with the old store lights that had hung from above.

"What is it? What is it?" Jakotsu asked excitedly.

"It's an invitation. Two of them actually." Kagura replied, noticing one was written in cursive _To Kagura_ and one _To Kagome_, "One is actually to Kagome." Kagura handed the card to Kagome casually while still staring down at hers. Kagome was in awe as to shock.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu asked surprised. Kagome opened her card and read out loud:

"You have been welcomed to come to the _Grand Shikon-Wasp Ball_ by yours truly. This event is to celebrate between the unities of The **Shikon Mega-Mall Industries** and **Wasp Corporation** and their success and future together. The Ball shall be not this Friday, but the following Friday at 5 PM. Formal attire is mandatory. Invitation must be presented at the front door to gain entrance. Thank you and hope you will come and celebrate this wonderful event."

"Aww, why wasn't I invited?" Jakotsu whined while he stood over Kagome's shoulder. As the two battered, Kagura noticed a short note on the bottom of her card.

_If you need assistance with finding and/or buying a dress, tell Rin._ A tad annoyed by his doubt of her affording a formal outfit, she frowned, but was strangely pleased he kept in consideration to the thought.

"That jerk." She placed her card back in the envelope and looked over at Kagome and Jakotsu.

"Does your card have any notes on it, Kagome?" Kagura asked casually. Kagome quickly read hers.

"Actually yeah, but all it says hope you come from Inuyasha." Jakotsu smiled slyly.

"Oh, see your boyfriend does care about you too!" He received a punch in the arm by Kagome as Kagura laughed.

"How about yours?" Jakotsu asked with a silly grin on his face. Kagura pouted her lip and went behind the counter.

"None of your business, Jakotsu." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh Kagura, you're so unfair!" Jakotsu whined once again; Kagome giggled.

"So will you help me get a dress, Kagura? Hey! We can go shopping after work today! What do you say?" The idea was pleasant for Kagura, yet something was holding her back. She remained quiet, "Something wrong, Kagura?"

"N-No…it's just…" The truth about what her father would think of her going to a grand ball hurt her, but more importantly the name of the company. _Wasp Corporation…why does that sound so familiar? Sounds like something Naraku would call his company, but his company's name is White Baboon Inc. Why is this bothering me?_

"Kagura?" Kagome worried.

"Yeah, we should. We'll go when we get off." Kagura smiled lightly as Kagome squealed. Jakotsu pouted and whined again.

"Oh my Kami, I wanna come!" The girls looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe you should see if you can get off earlier." Kagome teased, "Otherwise, you'll miss out!"

"I know, right? Sango isn't going to come early for me nor will Kikyo let me get away with it!" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"If we don't find anything today, we'll go tomorrow or something, okay? Stop complaining already." Jakotsu sudden sadness turned opposite.

"I love you so much, Kagura! Oh best friends forever!" Even with Jakotsu's and Kagome's enthusiasm, there was still sudden and anxious nerve in Kagura that made things feel so uncomfortable.

To Be Continued…

**Chapter 8: Smoky Eyes**

_**Author's Note: I feel as though this chapter is short. I'm sorry! But it's a filler. Muhahahahaha!**_


	8. Smokey Eyes

Author's Note: Why hello there, my fellow followers of this story! How's it going? I'm so sorry about the very late update; I have a life (unfortunately). I appreciate all comments, faves, alert notices, and views I receive. I feel so honored. My writing style may have changed a little since I started this, but anyways, since it's been over 1 YEAR AND 1 HALF, I'll recap the story for you readers. If you're new and have already read the past chapters, go on ahead and skip the recap:

* * *

_Previously on __**Make Up with Me**__…_

_After many awkward encounters with the owner of Shikon Mega-Mall Industries, Kagura developed different thoughts and feelings. With her abusive father on her tail, her pathetic low-wage job, and a tall, silver-haired man appearing in her life, it's not easy. Last seen, Kagura went on a 'business meeting' with Sesshomaru alone where she went past her curfew and her little sister Kanna caught on to her suspicions. Now, invited to a Grand Ball with Kagome, Kagura must face what she has in store for her._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Smoke****y**** Eyes**

Kagura yawned in boredom while Kagome changed in the dressing room. She sat lazily on the waiting chair outside and suddenly took an interest in her racks of dresses displayed were on clearance, yet to Kagura, it felt like she couldn't afford any of them. The party was in a week and the last paycheck she recieved was her last for another two weeks. She then heard Kagome come out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked and spun around slowly. Kagura saw the green, silk dress sway with Kagome's body. The corset was strapless and the trim hung past Kagome's ankles. Kagura smiled.

"It suits you." She complimented, "It might be cold though. Do you want to get a jacket too?" Kagome gazed at her dress for a moment before returning her gaze to Kagura.

"I guess I should." She giggled, "I'm gonna get that and this dress!" She exclaimed while heading back into the dressing room. Kagura, amused by Kagome's enthusiasm, but her amusement was short-lived when she thought about what she was going to wear. She sighed, _this isn't easy at all. All these dresses are so pretty, but I can't afford any of_ them. She then thought about the invitation she recieved, _ Maybe I should ask Rin- wait, I can't do that. Why should I ask a little girl for a dress? Like she would have a dress **for me** to wear._ She mentally giggled to herself and saw Kagome exit the dressing room. The teenager was smiling kindly.

"Are you ready to find a dress now?" She asked. Kagura rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Don't you want to find a jacket first?"

"No, I think I have a jacket back home." She assured the woman, "Have you seen any that interest you?" Kagura shrugged and looked away.

"I have, but I can't afford them." Kagura said with a frown. Kagome then scowled at her.

"Hey, if you need help buying the dress, I can help." The female teen offered; as much as she was kind, Kagura refused it with a wave.

"It's fine, Kagome. I just didn't bring enough money." She smiled, but lied to reassure her that it wasn't trouble. The real problem was Kagura didn't have any money in particular to buy anything of worth. Kagome's frown lowered more.

"Kagura, I know you're just being modest, so stop being so and pick a dress!" Kagome demanded, which surprised Kagura, "You're my friend, Kagura. Money is nothing." Kagome's generosity killed Kagura inside. The kindness made Kagura's heart sink, but she refused to show it.

"Oh, Kagome." She smiled instead, which made it contagious on Kagome.

"Good!" She exclaimed, "Now, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Kagura took a second to think and looked around for any particular dress. Then it hit her: she believed she found it.

"I think I found my dress." With her words entering Kagome's ear, Kagome's smile grew bigger than Kagura could imagined.

* * *

_About one week later: Friday, 4:45 P.M. of the Grand Shikon-Wasp Ball..._

The traffic of cars was astonishing to Kagura; it definitely was a party to invited to, but to think they all ended at a three-story, pearl-white mansion was even more unbelievable. Kagura and Kagome walked together from blocks away where Kagome parked her vehicle. Luckily, her grandfather lived not to far from the mansion on the same street and allowed his granddaughter to park in his driveway. The two women chatted while approaching the gates that blocked the mansion. They were flabbergasted when they saw the line of people and their escorts waiting; there were more than Kagura and Kagome combined could keep count. _Oh man, we got little time before it begins._ Kagura thought, _I should have tried to find Sesshomaru before coming. I had a week to do so!_ It was true; even though, Kagura was actually trying to avoid the rich man, she didn't hear from him within the past week. It angered her, but why, she didn't understand. As Kagome and Kagura stood as the last people to be in line, they both sighed.

"This is going to take forever!" Kagome huffed and took her cellphone out. She began texting to someone Kagura couldn't see from her side, but ignored it.

"Do you think if I broke a few ankles, we'd move faster?" Kagura asked; Kagome just laughed.

"Yeah, to jail." She joked, "Let's not worry about it; I just texted Inuyasha that we're here. I'm sure he'll get us to cut in line." Suddenly the line shifted forward, which the two women followed.

"How are you so sure he'll see it right away?" Kagura asked, "Maybe he's busy looking like the heir to the fortune." Kagome made a crooked frown.

"Hm. Yeah, but he's such a partypooper, he's most likely to avoid the crowd." Kagome explained, in which Kagura wasn't too surprised. He was a crude, young man that had a vulgar opinion for every situation. Kagura then looked around and saw several women dressed either scandalous or prude and men in black tuxedos. It was interesting to see stereotypes were true in real life; even though, she didn't care, there were several young women and elderly men paired together and vice versa. She then saw a white-haired young man pushing people aside and being arrogant to the guests. She figured out who it was before he noticed her. She giggled, which caught Kagome's attention.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked the red-lipped woman. She glanced at Kagome with a smirk and back at the crowd.

"Your boyfriend." She stated firmly and pointed in his direction. Kagome saw and covered her face in embarassment, "Oh my Kami, Inuyasha." The man, dressed in a dark crimson tuxedo, approached the women with a jagged smile.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted, "Sup' Kagura?" Kagome huffed at him and wrapped her arm around his.

"What took you so long?" She asked harshly, "We've been killing our ankles just waiting for you!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's feet, which were hidden under Kagome's green, silk dress. Inuyasha smiled and looked to the side. "You look nice..." He mumbled, yet Kagome still heard him and she grinned.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged his arm tightly as Kagura rolled her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagura and back at Kagome.

"Come on, I'll escort both of you inside." Inuyasha offered and started passed the people. Kagura followed from behind seeing the crowd disipate from Inuyasha. His reputation must be firm with other wealthyfolk since none of them barked at him for his rudeness. Kagura amused herself as she saw they reached the gate in no time. The man in a dark green tuxedo saw Inuyasha and Kagome. His face was odd-shaped, or as Kagura may put it, frog-like.

"Hello again, Inuyasha," The man rudely greeted, "Invitation, please?" Kagome grabbed the note from her purse and showed him the seal. The man thoroughly looked at it.

"Jaken, you know it's me and **my** date, so buzz off." Inuyasha said crudely. Jaken grumbled with an annoyed look on his face while opening the gate with a remote. Inuyasha smirked and entered with Kagome, who looked back at Kagura and gave her a thumbs up. As Kagura was soon following them again, Jaken stopped her with his arm.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said straight into her eyes, "I can't allow you in unless you have your invitation **and **a date." Kagura frowned and raised a brow.

"A date? My invite said nothing of that." Kagura stated. Jaken grinned.

"Oh yeah? Let me see your invitation then."

"Fine!" Kagura then dug her hand in her purse in search for the invitation. Other than make-up and keys to her house, she began feeling worried. As her fingers touched about everything in her bag, she couldn't help but panic. _What the hell?! Where is that damn thing?! I swore I didn't take it out since I got it! Oh Kami, this is bull!_ Kagura mentally screamed and looked up at Jaken, who was snickering.

"Oh? Don't have one? Too bad!" He laughed and Kagura growled.

"Shut up, you stupid toad!" Kagura retorted, "I-"

"She's with me." A familiar male voice came from behind Jaken. With tension, Jaken looked back at the tall man. For Kagura, however, she couldn't be any more thankful for him even though she'd never admit it. She was surprised to see him wearing a pure white tux with a white rose tucked in his pocket.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken nervously said and bowed, "What do you mean?" He ignored his servant and reached his hand out to Kagura. She smirked at Jaken and poked her nose in the air. She generously grabbed it gently and took Sesshomaru's arm.

"But, milord, she-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru hissed, "Be quiet." The man frowned and kept to the other guests in line. Kagura, happy and content now, smiled at Sesshomaru. His expression didn't change.

"I'm sure glad you showed up." Kagura said, "For once, I'm thankful for what you did." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagura and noticed her attire. It was a red cocktail dress that looked like a tulip. The straps, however, were black along with her waist belt. It was different, yet simple to see her in such a formal outfit. he then turned his gaze to her.

"Inuyasha informed me you were out here." Sesshomaru stated, "Along with the girl who did my facial paint." Kagura laughed, which didn't amuse Sesshomaru, but he seemed to ignore it. The two made it to the front door and entered the mansion. Crowds of people surrouned the corridor, living room, and even the halls. All had a glass of champagne in their hand and laughing hysterically to each other. Kagura took it all in as she was in awe. She saw many elderly men paired with younger women and few children playing around.

"Rin appreciates company as well." Sesshomaru informed her, seeing her face surprised by the children running around. Few were boys and many of them were girls, but all of them dressed from wealthy heirs. Kagura chuckled and covered her mouth as she saw the children playing innocently.

"How cute." Kagura commented. Seeing Kagura soften from watching the children surprised Sesshomaru; for having a tought exterior, she was showing a different side for a second. Sesshomaru pulled his arm away from Kagura, which she noticed.

"If you like, you may converse with the others. The introduction starring my father and I will start soon." Sesshomaru said and left her by herself. Kagura frowned watching him disappear into the crowd. She huffed and looked around with her arms crossed. _Well, isn't this great? My escort leaves me and my friend and her boyfriend are nowhere found. _She thought, _maybe I could find a couple of wallflowers and hang by them._ As Kagura walked around for a moment, she took in the luxury of Sesshomaru's apparent home. The chandeliers had tall crystals and the white walls hung with Japanese-orientated artworks. Even the furniture was white, which Kagura thought was bland. A commotion of wealth businessmen were commenting and bragging nearby and as Kagura found a table covered with red beverages, she took one and easedropped on the conversation.

"So, he's finally retiring and giving all his ownership to his first-born?" The taller, yet chumpy middle-aged man asked to the shorter man.

"Yeah, he must becoming senile with all those women he's been with." They men laughed; Kagura, however, took a quick gulp of her drink.

"Maybe with this one, we can persuade him to take our offer unlike Taisho."

"I'm not so sure; he's a stubborn, quiet young man. I'm sure he'll be hard to break." Kagura scowled and turned to the men.

"Hey, whatever you're planning, Sesshomaru isn't going to be a pushover like you guys think he'll be." She defended him, which made a chill run down her spine. She thought about what she just said and clamped her mouth shut again. The men looked at her and then at each other and laughed.

"My, my. It looks like we found one of Sesshomaru's _loose_ women." They laughed harder this time and Kagura curled her fists. Kagura bit her lip and arched her brows.

"You wanna run that by me again?" She angrily asked. The men clunched up. Suddenly, a loud, vibrating noise come from what looks like a heightened platform where a pedestial stood. The men and Kagura looked up and saw someone take the stand. He had the same ancestral marks like Sesshomaru had, but his hair had waves and darker shade of silver hair. Kagura figured who he was without asking.

"Good evening, folks!" He greeted, "I, Taisho, _former_ owner of Shikon Mega-Mall Industries, thank you all for coming and celebrating our partnership with Wasp Corp.! " Everyone lightly clapped and quickly silenced. "Now, it has been a great 25 years since I began this idea and I'm very much proud of it. But everything must come to an end...and start with a new beginning! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have promoted my eldest son, Sesshomaru, from CEO to **President** of Shikon Mega-Mall Industries and I announce my retirement!" Kagura, concentrated on the speech, suddenly noticed Sesshomaru standing near his father with his arms behind his back and emotionless. She then snapped into her thoughts.

_Wait, the invite said there were two companies combining together. It didn't say anything about Sesshomaru becoming the president. Was this a secret until we came here? Why does he look so unphased?_ Kagura frowned and sighed, _Oh, that's right. He's **never** unphased._ She then saw Taisho step aside for Sesshomaru to take the stand. Sesshomaru stared at the crowd and his eyes found Kagura. Her heart jumped, slightly flattered that she was noticed.

"Thank you for coming." Sesshomaru began, "I, Sesshomaru, am honored for the new leadership and partnership we agreed with Wasp Corp. Let me present to you: Mr. Onigumo Yanaka of Wasp Corp." Sesshomaru's hand led to a tall, dark-haired man with a bandage around his right eye. Kagura gasped and covered her mouth. _Did I hear right?_ Kagura thought. Looking over shoulders, Kagura stood on her tiptoes to see. At first, he looked like a normal man, but once Kagura saw his curly, long hair and similar facial features, she couldn't help but gasped and catch her breath.

_No... it can't be. Uncle Onigumo?_ Kagura's heart dropped.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Why do I write at 4 A.M. in the morning? To be continued. Of course. Thanks for catching up!


End file.
